


5 stages

by Pancakesmuggler333



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, not really that sad, remembering a lot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesmuggler333/pseuds/Pancakesmuggler333
Summary: Starscream goes missing, help isn't really helpful at this point.





	5 stages

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5 am and it's super short. It was longer but I basically deleted the whole ending and changed it. I hope you enjoy this and uh sorry that it's really bad! 
> 
> Have a nice day.

Silence.

Silence was an ugly noise, emptiness walked with silence hand in hand.

Emptiness in his berth, silence in his ship.

He had left a while ago, probably a few solar cycles ago was when his life energy disappeared, he had left on a flight or a mission or resource gathering whatever he had left to do it had taken his life. He could feel it in his spark that his spark had depleted. Ever since then the ship had been deathly quiet and he had felt more empty than before he loved his partner.

First came the denial, it was simple really; he was just out of range of his spark and the bond wasn't overly strong. No need to worry, he was spunky and would always bounce back as boisterous as ever only bearing a few scratches or cuts. He would come bounding back in a solar cycle or two, he never stayed out without informing his partner of where he was going or how he was going to get there, he never went far. He was however prone to trouble, but he was always ready for a fight and he could easily outfly his attacker.

Then the bargaining and the anger. It was the Autobots that had something to do with his mates disappearance, over and over again he would berate the Autobots into coming clean but every time they showed evidence therefore proving their innocence, they even joked that if they had him they would give him straight back. He even went as far as to infiltrate their base and true to their word, the Autobots were cleared of any misjudgements but he still believed they knew where he was, he wasn't going to stop until they helped. He begged them to help after the misunderstanding, surprisingly enough they decided that they would help after seeing how truly distressed he was, they kept sights and monitors up at all time looking for a Decepticon life force. 

Now the depression. It has been so long since he has seen his partner, he definitely is out there, maybe he's hurt and can't come back or maybe he's been captured for experiments only god knows. Faith and hope started to disappear, no one could get a life signal and no one had watched him leave, he was virtually a lost cost. 

He cares deeply for his partner, they had been there for each other through thick and thin, mainly the thick. Now that he doesn't have him by his side he mainly mopes in his throne all day, focusing on his spark to even feel the bond that he would feel when his partner was standing beside him, even if it was only weak, any sense of hope would keep him going. 

The videos replayed in his mind, of his partner doing trivial things, he was terribly cute in any of his passions or if he was just working, videos of him doing anything. He just paused at bits and stared at his face, he missed it, he missed feeling the soft metal and looking into his red, glowing optics even his smug little smiles after sly comments. He smiled as his favourite began to play, the night he had proposed to sparkbond with him, the seeker was a sobbing mess.

"Yes Megatron!" He shouted smiling widely, still sobbing. 

He almost shed a tear himself, clearly one of his favourite memories, the day meant so much to them, the beginning of a joint throne, the beginning of a joint leadership, the beginning of a fami-. 

"Megatron." He looked up, to be greeted by Optimus, he was permitted entry if he only had information about Starscreams whereabouts. "Yes Prime?" He asked, the spark of hope returning inside of him, the Autobots were awfully good at tracking fellow bots with their machinery. Maybe sound would come back to his life, he never realised how much he had missed the yapping and complaining.

Primes face contorted into anger and sadness, least to say that he was confused, had prime been this angry or sad, had he ever seen him in this fashion?

"We found him." He spoke, a tiny of edge to his voice, he had began to smile, finally he shall be reunited with his wonderful partners and they could finally begin on their lives together. "Well Prime where is he?" He asked excitedly, the more happy he seemed to get, the more on edge the other got. It was almost like the other couldn't find the words to say, just an upset look in his face while staring at the floor in desperation for help or guidance. 

"We're so sorry."

Now he must learn acceptance.


End file.
